The Fashion Squad (The Devereaux Story)/Chapter 6
When Spiro woke up, he was on Doctor's office with his arms bandaged up and his wounds cleaned. He looked around and saw Eska and the others, besides Smurfette, standing by his bed. "Guys?" Spiro raised an eyebrow, "What are you doing here? What am ''I ''doing here? Last thing I remember was those red Smurfs beating me to a pulp." "Spiro, I'm so so sorry!" Eska gently squeezed his wrist, "I never should have joined that stupid club in the first place!" "Eska, it's not your fault," Britze reassured, "It's Mona's and Smurfette's. They shouldn't have reinforced that rule." "Speaking of which..." Felipe pointed to the door, which Smurfette was standing at. "Oh, Spiro!" Smurfette ran to him, "You're awake! I'm so sorry for how I acted. Mona manipulated me in a way for me to mistreat you and disrespect you. Turns out, the village isn't just for feminism. It's a village of boys and girls, and we all need to help each other. I never should've been so cruel." Spiro smiled, "Apology accepted, Smurfette. What about the club?" "It is officially off!" Smurfette declared, "I never want anyone to get hurt again!" "Good!" Eska slid off her fringe jacket, "This thing was starting to get itchy anyway!" A week later, every Smurf was helping out, and every Smurf was respecting each other, no matter what gender. Even the group from the original fashion squad was talking to the boys again while sweeping around the village. "Guys, it's good to talk to my friends again!" Smurfette beamed, "And that Mona got what she deserved!" "Yes," Vanity smirked, "Not even a single Smurf wanted her help today!" "She deserved that!" Glacia laughed, and the others joined in. Just then, Spiro, Eccentric, and Benny came over to help the group out. "Nice to finally talk to you, Glacia!" Eccentric greeted, "Guess you escaped from Fashion Prison! Hahaha!" Glacia rolled her eyes, as Spiro walked over to Smurfette, "Y'know, Smurfette, you didn't have to make that fashion squad in the first place. I respect you not just as a lady, but as a friend. Smurfette smiled, "Oh, Spiro! That's sweet! You know what, I respect you as a friend as well!" She followed those words with a kiss on the cheek, which made Spiro go red. The whole scene made Eska roll her eyes while smiling. "Um, excuse me, Eska," A voice startled her. When she turned around, she nearly dropped her broom. Benny stood there with a coy smile on his face. "Oh! Uh..." Eska tried to re-balance her broom, "H..hey, Benny! So...uh...I don't have my outfit on. So...y'know, I'm out of the club." "Oh, I know," Benny replied, "You looked really nice though. Why'd ya quit?" "Well, I first joined because I wanted to impress you," Eska explained, "But then, after Smurfette forbid boys when Spiro was in danger, I quit. My friends are more important." She jolted, "Uh...did I say I wanted to impress you?! I...I mean...well...I did...maybe...b..but....I.....I just...y'know...sort of...." "Eska, you didn't have to impress me with your outfit," Benny shifted his weight and twisted his scarf, which made Eska turn to mush, "To be honest, I always think you look great, fashionable or not. You never cease to amaze me, Eska Devereaux." Benny blushed. His words make Eska smile awkwardly and go red, fogging her glasses up. Smurfette saw the scene and smirked. "Y'know..." Smurfette came over to them, "Maybe I should start another squad." "Don't tell me I have to be a lady and ignore boys again," Eska turned to her. "Nope!" Smurfette replied, "If I ever host a squad, it'll probably have you two in it, so you guys can bond more. Teehee!" Eska and Benny looked at each other and smiled shyly. "Yo, Smurfette!" Handy came over, "I was just working on my project, but I don't know how to decorate it! Can you help me?" Smurfette looked back at her friends, who gave her thumbs up. She looked back at Handy and smiled, "Of course, Handy. Besides, we all have a share here in the village. Boys and girls." The End Previous Category:The Fashion Squad chapters Category:By StormieCreater Category:Smurfs: The Devereaux Story